Of resurrections, reunions and regrets
by SilvertonguedClotpole
Summary: Merlin may have kept Arthur alive, but there is no way they are making it back to Camelot in their conditions. Luckily an ally takes them in, but not all is well when a certain secret is accidentally revealed. As Annis takes things into her own hands without Arthur's input, could the future of Albion be put in danger?


**Hello. First thing- Morgana and Mordred= Dead. Gwaine= Alive! I can't kill off our sassy knight.**  
><strong>I don't own Merlin or anything regarding it, so no copyright. Also, no beta so all mistakes my own. <strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoy.<strong>

** (slightly edited since published as breaks didn't appear on final draft! Silly thing! So hopefully now it isn't too confusing to read)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Please don't leave me...please."<p>

"I'm sorry."

"I failed, I failed."

"You could never fail Merlin, not in my eyes."

His smile grew, shining bright in his King's fading eyes.

"Please don't leave me..."

* * *

><p>If anyone were to ask the villagers or bandits making their way through the forest that day about what transpired, they would reply only to describe the strangely unnatural sound of a warlock screaming for his King, for his friend. Though, of course, they would not know the source, or that it was indeed a person; to any ordinary, oblivious passerby, the sound could have been a wolf, or some strange creature they'd been warned about as children. The sudden breeze that swept through the undergrowth of the forest, blowing leaves all around, knocking loose branches off trees, was also a strange occurrence they couldn't explain, for it was not their everyday gust, but almost a wave. Just one, sudden, wave progressing through the forest from one side to the other, there and gone in seconds. If a child had been caught in it, or an elderly traveler, they would surely have been knocked off their feet. Though they would also tell you the most bizarre occurrence was that of the lightning, yet with not a cloud in the sky, no thunder or rain, and not even a heavy weather day. The flash was quick, almost blinding, but could be seen for miles, originating from the great lake. There was no crash of impact, no crack of it hitting ground, only the buzz it left in the air afterward. The entire thing would have been nerve wracking, causing the hearts of the most brave warriors to skip a beat, but when nothing else occurred, it was obvious the best thing to do was just...simply move on, forget about it, or at least try and not find out the source. Afterall, something that made such an unearthly sound, that caused a wave to pass through an entire forest, and create lightning with not a cloud in sight, was not something you pursued.<p>

However, had you asked the legends of old, the sorcerers, the druids, what had transpired, they would simply tell you:

_A Miracle._

They would tell you that a warlock, the most powerful known to man, had brought his King, his best friend, his destiny, back from the dead. Arthur Pendragon had died in the arms of his servant, the death breaking Merlin's heart into a thousand pieces. It has been said, that such grief can initiate a power one never knew they had, one that was hidden so deep down it was beyond reach. It had always been known that Merlin was meant to be the most powerful sorcerer, and many had seen this power happen before their very eyes, but no-one knew just _how_ much potential he had should he gain full control of his abilities. The tears rolled, his throat working against the grief that sat there, and his stomach was in knots fighting the urge to vomit in shock. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment the twisting turned to a surge, a surge of power coiling up and around every part of his being. Crackles emanated from his fingers, sparks lit up his hair and the blue of his eyes quickly became a wondrous gold, flecked with the red of his kingdom. The power became too much, it hurt him, burned his insides, his head and his heart, it was like another being entirely trying to force its way out of him every way possible. He screamed, but he wasn't sure if it was with rage, pain, grief or just a natural response to the energy emanating from him. A wave blasted out all around, pulsating through the trees and off into the distance, out of sight. Flashes lit up the already blue sky, reflecting on the lake's surface and making the air buzz like a million dragonflies flew around him. He screamed himself hoarse, let the tears flow and collapsed when his entire energy source had left him.

_Maybe I will die by my friends' side as I'd always promised._

The light flickered, dark edges creeping in, his heartbeat slowing and all sound disappearing so the soft breathing was the only thing he could hear.

Right before his body gave up entirely, he noticed there was not just one set of lungs breathing evenly in and out, but two.

* * *

><p>"Will you stop complaining!"<p>

"No."

"That really was not a question Merlin."

"But my feet hurt, and my legs, and...well everything!"

"So do mine, I _was_ dead you know."

"Well I used all my magic to bring your sorry ass back."

"Let me repeat that...dead...D.E.A.D!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, secretly ecstatic the King was currently bickering with him. He never thought he'd have this again. He hadn't known how long he was out for, all he knew was that when he woke up, his eyes immediately fell on a slack figure sat against a tree, overlooking the weak warlock.

_"It lives." Arthur said._

_"I could say the same about you." Merlin retaliated, voice protesting a little from the result of his earlier outburst._

_Arthur smiled at him, the kind of smile that wasn't sure it should be there, whether through fear, anger, upset or mere confusion. His eyes were glassy too, not quite holding the same shine Merlin was used to. Though he put both of these down to the fact Arthur _had_ just been resurrected. _

_The King finally spoke. "You look tired."_

_"Well I do feel like death."_

_"Need I remind you..."_

_"Yeah yeah, you were the dead one please, PLEASE do not remind me. I'm sure I'll never get that out of my mind." He looked to the ground, hoping the sad look and few tears rolling down his cheeks would be hidden from view._

_"Merlin...? Merlin...? Oi..." Arthur waited for Merlin to raise his head but he never did, he didn't dare. It was only when a wet glove smacked into his face that he looked up._

_"Ow."_

_Arthur's eyes were soft, softer than he'd ever seen them, the blue didn't shine like it usually did but it welcomed him anyway, like just the look he gave the dark haired man was enough to invite him into acceptance. "Thank you."_

_Merlin couldn't move, half because his weak body wouldn't let him and half because he wasn't sure what reaction Arthur was expecting. "Are you going to kill me?"_

_"What!?"_

_"For what I am." This was the shyest anyone had ever seen Merlin, he looked ashamed and extremely guilty._

_"I am..." Arthur looked for the right word, "...disappointed, you didn't tell me, but I understand more than anything why you didn't. It was signing your death sentence had you told me before. I shall be completely honest Merlin, had I found out before this day, I would have reacted much differently. But now I've seen, I know what you've done, how much you've done, and not just for me...I will never have you killed, and I will most definitely never see you sent away."_

_It was a god send that Merlin's limbs were so heavy at that point, as he may have embarrassed himself terribly by throwing himself on Arthur in a hug that may have killed him again. So instead, he smiled and allowed the tears of relief and happiness to fall- but not relief and happiness that he himself would live, but that Arthur was sat in front of him, breathing, laughing, and currently splashing him with water._

_"What? Where's all this come from? And why was your glove wet?"_

_"I assume the lake. When I woke up the waves were splashing all over, that's why half my clothes are wet."_

_"Lakes don't have waves, at least not big enough ones to reach us up here." It was true, they were at least 10 metres up the beach. "And how come I'm not wet?"_

_"I moved you. You're welcome."_

_Neither knew why, or how, waves had suddenly appeared on the lake, but at the current time neither of them cared one bit. _

_"We can't stay here." Merlin muttered._

_"Well what do you suggest, I for one know I won't make it halfway to Camelot."_

_"We camp, we've done it plenty of times before."_

_"Merlin, we're closer to Carleon than we are Camelot." Arthur ever so slightly moaned._

_"By probably half a day, nothing much."_

_"Fine, we'll walk and see where we get. But I hope you have enough energy left to bring me back again, this walk's gonna kill me!" The golden haired man stood up and began walking away, shaking his head and adding an extremely fake limp into his step._

_"Do not even joke about that!" Merlin shouted, before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Please."_

"Can't we have a break?"

"You were the one who wanted to get a move on!"

"Yeah, and you were the one who said he wouldn't make it halfway to Camelot. Yet here you are almost running!"

"Don't exaggerate Merlin. I forgot how much you complained."

Merlin didn't even have a chance to reply as he barreled into the back of Arthur, resulting in a mouth full of armour. "What the..." Arthur's hand whipped over his mouth, quickly quietening him.

Years of traveling with the man told Merlin that Arthur had heard something he wasn't sure he wanted to hear, and so he let his ears drown out as many sounds as possible until he heard what his King had heard. _Horses hooves, the jangle of metal (no doubt sword upon armour) and voices._

Had they heard them sooner, they could have hidden, but by the time their fears were confirmed the men were near enough upon them.

"Put the sword down!" A guard shouted as he bounded up to the pair. Arthur had raised his sword, with the natural reaction of shoving Merlin behind him to protect him.

"Sorry but I don't think that's going to happen." Arthur shouted back, still pushing Merlin towards the rockwall behind them.

"Arthur Pendragon?" A female voice sang out.

"Aye, who asks?"

From behind a group of men, a gorgeous white horse stepped forward, carrying the familiar red hair of Queen Annis.

"It has been told you had perished."

"What can I say?" Arthur shrugged. "I'm too handsome to die."

Merlin tutted, rolled his eyes and maybe a little too loudly whispered "Really?"

Queen Annis laughed at Merlin's comment then turned a serious set of eyes on the pair. "You both look tired, why are you this far out?"

"Long story. After the battle at Camlann we...were separated from Camelot, injured and weak. Now we're making our way home." So Arthur wasn't ready to tell the story yet, which was understandable, for although Annis was an ally, they didn't know she could be completely trusted.

"Camelot is a good day and a half's walk, come with us, we will be back before mid-day, and it will be easier for you as we have horses."

"I thank you, but I must return to my Kingdom, as you said, I am believed dead..."

"I understand, but do you wish to carry your servant with you?" Annis nodded behind Arthur and as he turned he saw the slumped figure of Merlin resting, or more likely collapsed, against the rocks.

Arthur sighed, "I accept your offer my Queen."

* * *

><p>"My Queen! My Queen!" A servant ran into the halls, causing every knight to jump.<p>

"Can you not see we are extremely busy sweetheart..."

"I apologise, really I do, but this note just arrived my queen, at the council rooms. It is from Queen Annis."

Ever since their alliance with Annis, the two kingdoms had set up a very reliable system of communication, their most intelligent birds were sent to the council chambers with notes, warnings and messages.

"Have you read it?"

"No my queen." The servant handed the note over. The seal of Annis could be seen clearly, with no break in the wax.

As the room sat in silence, they all watched as the face of their Queen turned from confusion to wonder, a smile lighting her face and tears streaming down her face.

"He's alive...he's alive!" Queen Guinevere stood to attention, raising her voice for the entire room to hear. "Arthur's alive!"

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything?" Gwen scurried around the awaiting knights, checking every bag and horse.<p>

"In fairness Gwen, what do we need? We're only going across the border, they do have food and drink there y'know." Gwaine chuckled as Gwen lifted the flap of his bag, suddenly shocked by the contents.

"Apples? So they won't have apples?" Her eyebrow rose in mock accusation.

"Keep's the horses happy." He patted his own steed and winked.

"And by horses he means himself." Percival muttered, trotting past, and stealing an apple from the pouch.

"Do we have everything!? Gaius?" Next she moved to the physician.

"Yes. Now hop on, we will have to camp tonight, but I think if we leave now we shall make it before lunch tomorrow."

She was worrying for nothing, it was more excitement than nerves getting the better of her. The Knights, Gaius and herself were traveling to meet Arthur and Merlin at the castle, with the idea in mind of thanking Annis for her hospitality. In all honestly, Gwen was also unsure of leaving a council member in charge for the short while, though the man had been in the council since before she was born, and had served Uther and Arthur, she felt it a strange thing to have no royalty on the throne.

Leon placed a soft hand on her shoulder, "You do not have to do this if you do not wish."

"No, no, I know, but I have to, I have to see him."

"We will bring him back you know, we won't steal him." The knight lightly laughed.

"I know, I just need to make sure he's safe. You understand do you not?"

Leon merely nodded and helped his Queen onto her horse before mounting his own. As one the group left the courtyard and made their way to Carleon's kingdom.

* * *

><p>Arthur murmured in his weakened state, lulled by the soft furs and silks of the bed he was laid upon. "Mmmm..." Trying to speak was proving difficult. "Where's Merlin?"<p>

"Sleeping too sire." The servant drawing the bath answered.

"Is he well?"

"Yes sire."

"Good." He just about got out as he fell back into the comfort of the pillow.

* * *

><p>The wind swept through the large room, causing the linens to cool quicker than Merlin's body could warm them. His candles had long since burnt down and it didn't seem anyone would be coming to light the fire at this time of night- it <em>was<em> pitch black afterall. Begrudgingly, he forced himself out of the bed and towards the fireplace, all ready to be lit. His magic, whilst not fully recovered, could be felt bubbling in the pit of his stomach and he hoped he had enough to light just one measly fire. He first tried it without the ancient language, allowing the force to light it for him, but the small spark told him he may have to go back to his inexperienced ways.

_Forbearnan_

Nothing happened, though he did feel a tingling up his arm.

_Forbearnan_

The fire caught but went out in a gust of wind.

**_Forbearnan_**

At this, the fire lit good and strong, already hot like it had been burning for hours. Unbeknownst to Merlin, the door quietly closed shut behind him as the servant sent to keep a watch on him slid out of sight, down the hall and straight to her Queen Annis- they had a sorcerer in their castle.

* * *

><p><em>Blood.<em>

Drip. Drip.

_Pain._

Tears.

_Don't scream._

Scream.

_Try to explain._

Scream some more.

_Yell for Arthur._

Smack.

_He knows._

Betrayer.

_Blood._

Pain.

Darkness.

Darkness.

_Serenity._

* * *

><p>"You are a liar, a betrayer, not only to your King but to your friends. You have lied to me, I have unwillingly allowed a sorcerer into my Kingdom. The last sorcerer I trusted was Morgana, she dishonored me, she broke that trust, and she dealt deathly blows I will never forget. You, Merlin, will not be allowed to do such things, you will not get a chance. Now we wait until your King is well and we shall see what he says in the matter. Until then you shall be staying down here with James."<p>

"Ar-thur. Kn-oows." He tried to breath out.

"If you use even the slightest hint of magic, you will be punished, do you understand?"

Merlin merely nodded.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mer<em>lin!" Arthur yelled. "Why must you always..." He was just about to throw a pillow his servant's way before he remembered he was not in his room, he was not in Camelot, and that _was not_ Merlin.

"Oh, my Lord, I apologise, Queen Annis told me to bring you breakfast and tell you to meet her in the throne room later this day." The servant nearly tripped over her words as well as her feet.

"Oh, yes, thank you. Do you know how Merlin is?" He quickly added before the girl could escape from the room.

"Oh, erm, I do not believe it is my place to say my lord." And with that she was gone.

Arthur didn't understand what she meant, why could she not answer a simple question? He had been fine the night before. Had something happened? A delayed reaction?

Now, it must be said that Arthur was not fickle, but when the breakfast was fresh eggs, ham, lovely crispy bread and apple, anxious thoughts of his friend were easily pushed aside for the time being. Merlin would be fine, he always was.

* * *

><p>"Please stop...please!"<p>

Blood ran from his arm, he hoped beyond anything the huge man hadn't caught any veins or nerves. His head hurt from the pain and screaming and his chest felt like it was on fire. He'd tried not to scream, he was a powerful sorcerer, but he was a powerful sorcerer who's powers had been drained not a full day before. A few times he'd tried to break his bonds, tried to knock the giant James out and run for the door, but all that happened was the bending of his bonds into awkward positions, a small headache for his guard and the freezing cold sensation as water was thrown on him. He was wet, he was cold, he was in pain, and he was scared.

"A witch killed my brother."

_Fantastic._ Just what he wanted to hear when his life was in this guys' hands.

"I'm not like her. I try to save..." SCREAM. SCREAM. SCREAM!

The laugh of the man with the hot iron was the last thing he heard before he blacked out once more.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Gwaine asked, whirling round figuring out the direction of the sound.<p>

"What?"

"Sounded like a scream."

"Probably coming from their physician's chamber. Maybe a sick knight or something." Leon urged the group forward.

"It sounded familiar though." Gwaine's brow was furrowed as he made his way towards the sound.

"Like Arthur?" Gwen cried.

"No...no, definitely not him." Gwaine assured as he was pulled back to the group by Percival. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling he knew that cry for help.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood in the throne room awaiting Queen Annis, he was fed, bathed, clothed and felt better than he had in a long while. Whatever Merlin's magic had done had helped wonders with his health- no wonder he'd been so exhausted afterwards.<p>

The door opened behind him, he stood proud, his eyes never leaving the throne, awaiting the Queen, but she never came. Instead he heard the muffled sound of someone gasping in shock, the sound of someone laughing, and a number of sighs of content. As he turned, he first saw the bright red of a Pendragon cloak, and then the luxurious purple of his wife's favourite dress.

"Gwen?" The way he asked was almost as if he wasn't believing she could be here, but wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? He _was_ supposed to be dead.

"Oh thank the gods." Gwen ran forward, only to be collected into her lovers arms, held high and twirled in happiness.

"Oh you are more beautiful than the day I left you." Arthur kissed her repeatedly, holding her face in both hands and never taking his eyes off hers.

"You're alive." She whispered. "Please, if this is a dream, never let me wake."

"It's no dream my love, I am here."

"Are you sure...?" Gwen breathed out.

"I'll check." Gwaine said the exact moment he walked up, punched the man on the arm and nodded. "Yep, it's him."

"Did you just punch your King?" Arthur demanded.

"Definitely princess."

Arthur's anger lifted, his insult turned to laughter and he took each knight in a firm embrace in turn, before moving to Gaius.

"He did it." He whispered into the man's ear, a smile on both their faces.

The group laughed and cried, shared their relief and told silly jokes like nothing had ever happened. It was only when Gwaine spoke up a short while later that Arthur's worry from that morning returned.

"Where's Merl?" The knight said, looking straight into Arthur's eyes.

"I'm not sure. They separated us last night, we were both exhausted. Last I heard he was out cold, _safe_ but asleep." Arthur looked around, as if expecting Merlin to jump out from behind a column or something.

"Does that not worry you?" Percival decided to input.

"Well... it didn't, but now..."

"Ahh Arthur, I'm glad you are doing well, you look much better." Annis walked up to the group, her orange dress billowing out behind her.

"Annis, yes, I am thank you. How are you?"

"Well, though I am afraid I have something to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Arthur didn't like the way she said so in such a royal manner.

"It is a grave matter I wish I did not have to be the bearer of."

_Oh gods, something's happened to Merlin in the night._

"Come, sit." She gestured to some chairs before her throne, reserved for council meetings no doubt. The group moved as one, all anxious as to what she had to say.

"Now, as you know, and as yourself are very opinionated in, we do not take well to sorcerers. I, myself, have dealt with them in the past, but such experience, and observing your ways with magic users, I have since become a fan of yours and your father's laws."

"Well...actually I have something to say on that matter..." But Arthur got no further for Annis shushed him.

"It is one thing to find someone practicing magic, but another to find someone who is so close to you, first your sister and then..."

At that, the doors opened and in walked two guards dragging an almost prone figure. The figure tried to walk but kept stumbling, right up until the small group stopped just in front of the throne, where he fell to his knees in defeat.

Gwaine reacted first, jumping up and yelling, "I _knew_ I knew that scream!" He was restrained by a guard before he could rush to Merlin's side.

"What is the meaning of this!" Arthur stood up within seconds of Gwaine, walking towards Merlin until he too was stopped by another of Annis' guards. "Explain yourself."

"I am so sorry my Lord, but your _friend_ here, Merlin, is a sorcerer. He was caught lighting a fire in his chambers last night."

"I know!" Arthur blurted out. The gasp resounded around the room, echoed by all his knights, Gwen and Annis.

"I beg your pardon." Now Annis stood to attention.

"I know he is a sorcerer. He saved my life. I only found out recently but I know he is to be trusted."

"And you did not think to tell me this?"

"I didn't exactly have much chance or time my Lady." Arthur tried to apologise, though he wasn't exactly sure he was the one who should be doing so.

"Then explain."

"After Camlann I was mortally wounded, there was no chance of me making it. I was told there was a great warlock who was born to keep me safe, who had been looking after me for many years and would try his best to get me out alive. That was Merlin. I discovered he has saved my life hundreds of times, as well as the people stood behind me, and the rest of Camelot. He has even saved Uther and Morgana, when he knew their survival may mean disaster in later years. He did not get me to the Lake of Avalon in time, he could not ask the spirits for their help or guidance and he lost me. But his grief, his dedication and his loyalty brought me back. I was dead my Queen, gone, and this man here brought me back. I saw him kill, and everytime it was with a hint of sadness and regret. He is not perfect, he has the blood of many on his hands, but don't we all? I saw the devastation when he plunged the sword into Morgana, he wanted to save her. Even after everything she had done, _he_ was the one to feel guilty. He is the most loyal and trustworthy man you will ever meet, and my best friend. I am mad at him, upset he lied, but I realise that the worry I hold for him is a clear sign those feelings will soon pass. Please, I apologise profusely for not telling you, but I did not wish to inform anyone of Merlin's gifts until I had discussed it with my own court. Do you understand?"

Annis was silent, making the only sound in the room Merlin's ragged breathing. He needed attention, it may take an enchanted sword to kill him, but in this weakened state, Arthur was scared it may take less. The King never took his eyes off his friend, who's head was bowed far too low to the ground for his liking, he couldn't even see if he was awake or not.

"I apologise my Lord. I acted too quickly and without enough evidence or information. Please, take him and do what you will. Though please accept the use of anything you need here within my castle."

Arthur didn't answer, only to push forward, scoop Merlin into his arms and walk straight out of the throne room to his guest chambers, the footsteps behind him told him his friends were following without question.

* * *

><p>"He's been out too long." Arthur paced the length of the room.<p>

They had decided to lay Merlin on a small yet comfy servant's bed they'd taken from a nearby room, not dissimilar to that he slept on in Camelot. It was far easier to keep an eye on him and for Gaius to reach him should he need to. They had laid him on his left side after finding some particularly nasty cuts and burns on the right side of his back, and he currently had one arm bandaged in Gaius' lap, the other safely tucked under his head- his own adjustment he'd made in around 1 minute of lucidity he'd had.

"He will be ok Arthur, he's resting."

"He's been resting a long time!"

"As you said, the draining of his magic bringing you back tired him a great amount, and Merlin never was good at the healing side of things. It will take slightly longer but I promise you he is ok." Gauis reassured his King for about the fifth time since they'd arrived in the room.

"Sweetheart, sit down." Gwen held out her hand to usher Arthur over.

"Yeah sweetheart, sit down." Gwaine chuckled. Behind the smile, he was deadly worried about Merlin, and slightly upset his friend hadn't told him.

A gasp made everyone turn around, only to see a light glow on the hand in Gaius' lap. Merlin's eyes opened too, glowing that wondrous gold that Arthur was starting to really like seeing.

"Is he ok? What's he doing?" Percival walked forward, getting ready to hold the smaller man down should he need to, many time's he'd been the one to press down on Merlin's scrawny frame.

"He is just healing, his subconscious is doing it for him."

"It is beautiful." Gwen said as she smiled, leaning forward to look closer at both Merlin's hand and eyes.

Gaius didn't turn away from Merlin so did not see what Gwen was describing. "What is?"

"His magic...him."

"Steady, princess'll get jealous!" Gwaine had moved to Merlin's side too, now carding his fingers through his friends' hair.

Arthur spoke up in response to Gwen, clearly not hearing Gwaine's jab, or choosing to ignore it. "It really is isn't it."

"Oh...erm...I'm not going to comment on that..erm, comment." Gwaine blushed.

"We have a lot to learn and discuss don't we." It was Gwen that said it but everyone in the room looked to Gauis, knowing he knew more than anyone about Merlin's abilities.

"I think you do." Gaius nodded.

Leon stood up, out of everyone he had been the silent one, and that was saying something with Percival in the room. "Well I for one look forward to it. As I am sure everyone else is, I am shocked and a little angry he kept it secret, but for good reason. And it's our Merlin..." He stopped, not quite knowing what to say next.

"Yes, he's our Merlin. I think that's enough of an explanation for now." Arthur laughed, and so did everyone else, had Merlin been awake, he'd probably be bright red by now.

* * *

><p>The body on the bed twitched, then started moving more freely, until it shot right up, fear etched on it's features, a scream about to leave it's throat.<p>

"Sshhh...ssssshhhh my boy." Gaius sat down and instantly pulled the boy into a hug, calming him.

"Arthur...Arthur...Arthur..." Merlin whispered through ragged breaths. When no response came he pulled away swiftly from Gaius' grasp, throwing his eyes around the room, turning from left to right and almost falling off the bed to look around the entire space to find his King. "No...no...nonononono" _He had failed, it had been a dream, Arthur was dead afterall!_

"He's safe." The two words stopped him in his tracks and he turned to face the voice- Gwaine- searching his face for a lie. "He's alive."

"You saved him. My boy, my stupid, reckless boy you saved him." Gaius nearly dragged him into another hug, until Merlin jumped on him anyway. The happiness and overwhelming relief coloured his pale face, his limbs, once shaking in exertion were now shaking with excitement and his eyes glowed with magic flowing through him. "Steady, you'll get too excited and blow the room to pieces."

When Merlin's confusion was evident, Gauis continued, "I think you'll have a new way of controlling your magic from now on...with emotions."

"I _was_ pretty upset when I brought Arthur back..."

"_Pretty upset?_ I know you mate, you'd have been devastated." Gwaine patted him on the back, flipped his hair and took a sip from an obviously full cup of mead. "Don't give me that look, it's only my second cup!"

Merlin laughed and accepted a sip when the knight offered him one. "So where is he?"

"Talking to Annis, she sends her regrets but I believe she will speak to you personally when she sees you. We will be leaving any time soon."Gwen sat down in front of him, taking both his hands in her own. "Thank you, he was dead and you brought him back He was dead..."

Again, Merlin smiled. "People _really_ need to stop saying that to me."

"I'm sorry, it will be a memory that will live with you forever won't it?"

Merlin merely nodded.

* * *

><p>"How come I can't ride with Merlin?" Gwaine complained. They were only half an hour away from Annis' castle and already they wished they'd left him behind; besides, they <em>did<em> specialise in apple based foods.

"Because he's riding with Gaius. He can check on him then, make sure he doesn't develop a fever." Leon shouted back, rolling his eyes at Merlin and Gauis- none of them expected him to develop one, but it would hopefully keep Gwaine quiet.

"I do know how to spot a fever y'know...besides, he's my buddy, aren't ya Merlin?" Gwaine took a bite from his second apple that journey, juice splashing out as he smiled and winked at the man in discussion.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief, trying his best to hide the smile on his face. "Just shut up Gwaine."

"Yes Sire." After Arthur had threatened to have Gwaine banned from apples for a month, he had done everything the King had told him...including cleaning the horse muck from Annis' stables before they left.

They fell into a steady, quiet ride, occasionally commenting on the scenery or if the weather would stay fine until they reached Camelot, for they all knew the unspoken would be explained when the time was right. But really, what more was there to say anyway?

Arthur, who was riding with Gwen, drew his horse over to Merlin and Gaius'. "You doing ok?"

Merlin nodded, he still looked tired and pale, but some of the shine was back in his eyes. "You?"

"Better than in a long time." Arthur smiled, and received a squeeze from Gwen behind him.

"You...oh, forget it." Merlin stuttered.

"What? I what?"

"In Annis' throne room. You called my magic a gift." Merlin flushed with embarrassment.

"And why shouldn't I?" He patted his friends' arm. "They are a gift. YOU...are a gift."

A teary smile took over Merlin's face, never had he expected this from his magic, he'd always lived in constant anxiety of hurting someone with it, wrecking something with it, and of course, being found to have it. The few times his magic had been called a gift, he's accepted the compliment with reserved belief, mainly on his part, but now it meant something, something so much more.

Leaning his head back onto Gaius' welcome shoulder, he shut his eyes, a content smile on his face. The group, and those he'd known in the past, those he'd loved and lost, had all seen the smiles that lit Merlin's face, but never had they seen this one. This was a truly happy smile, yes he still had demons, regrets, guilt, he wished he could have saved people, people like Freya, Balinor, Lancelot and Elyan, and even Morgana, but he no longer hid a secret, no longer had to live in fear, he was free and fulfilled his prophecy.

"Long Live Albean!" Arthur said, just loud enough for the small group to hear.

"It's Albi_on_, Clotpole!" Came that very welcoming, sarcastic comment from the Warlock slowly falling asleep at Arthur's side.

And at Arthur's side that man would stay for a very long time indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. I looked on a map of Camelot (BBC I think, I google it) and depending on which side of the Isle of The BlessedLake of Avalon the boys were on, it was ever so slightly quicker to Carleon (plus the horse helped obviously). I'm not entirely happy with the title but it's late and I've been writing all day! I also took into the fact Kilgharrah had gone by this stage and too old/ill/weak to return. Anyway, shut up Clotpole, thanks for reading. Take care. x**


End file.
